


June 10, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was the usual Thursday afternoon when a creature injured Amos.





	June 10, 2003

I never created DC.

It was the usual Thursday afternoon when a creature injured Amos and he was willing to suffer with his daughter.

THE END


End file.
